Leave Out All The Rest
by Nil1875
Summary: Songfic to Linkin Park's song, used at the end of the Twilight Movie. K Bella/Jacob - Established Slightly sad ending.


Title: Leave Out All The Rest

Rating: K+

Pairing: Bella/Jacob

A/N: WOW. God, I wrote Twilight fic. 0.o SORRY HP FANS, I'm working on another story you'll like right now! For you Twilight fans, please REVIEW!!! 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. Edward...well, he'd be sodding off in Italy still, with the Volturi.

_

* * *

I dreamed I was missing, You were so no one would listen, Cause no one else cared._

Bella squirmed a little in her sleep, and one strong dark arm slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to the body behind her. Her dreams were haunted and twisting, old memories of Edward. Of how she loved him, feared him, betrayed him. How she had all but killed him._After my dreaming, I woke with this fear,What am I leaving, When I'm done here?_

With a start Bella pulled herself from her dreams, one hand clutching the arm around her._So if you're asking me, I want you to know,_

She gulped and looked behind her at the handsome man holding her. Protecting her.

_When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done,Help me leave behind some, Reasons to be missed._

Tears sprung to Bella's eyes and one hand drifted to her stomach, cradling it gently. She would have to tell him soon._And don't resent me, And when you're feeling empty,Keep me in your memory._

"Bells?"_Leave out all the rest,_

"You ok sweety?"

_Leave out all the rest._

"I'm fine Jake. Just a bad dream."_Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating,I've shared what I made._

"AH!" Bella shouted, one hand clutching her stomach, the other gripping the kitchen counter. Grinding her teeth she straightened herself and bit her cheek to keep from screaming again.

_I'm strong on the surface, Not all the way through,I've never been perfect, But neither have you._

"Bella? Are you alright?" Jacob asked as he ran into the kitchen, arms gripping her waits and covering her stomach protectively._So if you're asking me, I want you to know,_"Fine," said Bella as she smiled up at her prince. "I stubbed my toe."

When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done,Help me leave behind some, Reasons to be missed,

"Jake! It's time!" Bella shouted, holding herself up as best she could._Don't resent me, And when you're feeling empty,Keep me in your memory,_

Jacob cam scrambling down the stairs, a bag in his hand._Leave out all the rest,_

"I've got you baby, we'll be at the hospital in no time."

_Leave out all the rest,_

"I love you," she whispered as she kissed him softly. He smiled before helping her to the car._Forgetting, All the hurt inside,You've learned to hide so well,_

Jacob paced, waiting for the doctors to come and check on Bella. It was happening, it was really happening._Pretending,_

"I could kill you for this," Bella growled. "This, is ALL your, fault!" she gritted out between the pain.

_Someone else can come and save me from myself,I can't be who you are,_"I know Bells, I'm sorry," Jacob grinned. He couldn't help it.

_When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done,_

He was going to be a father.

_Help me leave behind some, Reasons to be missed._

She couldn't resist smiling at him._Don't resent me,_

It was quickly replaced with pain, contorting her soft features.

_And when you're feeling empty, Keep me in your memory,_

A harsh cry sounded in the stark white hospital room, and it was the most wonderful sound Jacob had ever heard._Leave out all the rest,_

Bella smiled at her daughter, as she held her for the first time.

_Leave out all the rest,_

"Alexandra," she whispered. "My beautiful baby."

_Forgetting, All the hurt inside,You've learned to hide so well,_

She handed Jacob his daughter, one hand still tightly wrapped around his._Pretending,_

Her hand began to loosen, and her eyes closed. A smile was set on her soft mouth.

_Someone else can come and save me from myself,_

"Bella?" Jacob handed Alexandra to the nurse, still in the room

_I can't be who you are,_

Bella sighed once more, and her grip on Jacobs hand was no more.

_I can't be who you are._

"NO!"

* * *

Alright, I'm sorry. Yes, Bella is dead. x.x She found out early in her pregnancy that there was more than a 90% chance she wouldn't survive the delivery. She never told Jake, she didn't have the heart to make him face losing her for months.

Hope you liked it, sorry it was sad! Again, REVIEW!!! 3


End file.
